


Day 2: Sunburn

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Jason is a Good Boyfriend, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Jason decides that he and Tim need to get away from Gotham and go to the beach. Whether he has to kidnap his lover to get him away from work or not.(Tim's arm is not broken in this entry)





	Day 2: Sunburn

Tim frowned down at his case notes. He’d spent hours collecting information, hacking, and analyzing everything. What did that leave him with? A fat lot of nothing. He only had rumors still about the kidnapping ring tied up with genetic experimentation. What was he missing? Why couldn’t he find anything concrete? Tim groped for his coffee mug without looking away from the notes. There had to be some detail he hadn’t seen yet. He found the mug, raising it to his lips. Yuck, nothing but ice cold grounds.

“I wondered when you’d notice your coffee had gone cold.” 

Tim glanced back to see Jason leaning against the living room wall. He blinked slowly then did a second scan of his boyfriend. “Jay, what… what are you wearing?” 

“Beach outfit.” Jason wore red swim shorts, a tank top proclaiming “Losers Only Live Once” and then an obnoxious “I <3 RR” baseball cap. He grinned, holding up an oversized beach bag and umbrella. “Forget the coffee, baby bird. Brush your teeth and get changed. I’m taking you to the beach before you turn into Quasimodo. You’ve spent at least four hours hunched over your desk.” 

Tim put the mug down. “Jason, this is an important case. I can’t just leave my work so I can spend the day at the beach. I have to figure this out!”

“You expect to find a breakthrough in your next pot of coffee? Tim, I’ve been watching you. All you’ve done is scowl, go through far too much coffee, and work on those eye bags. Now get your pretty little ass up out of the chair and into some swim trunks. We’re going to a nice, sandy beach because we need a break from all the shit going on around here. You have three minutes to get ready or I’m kidnapping you and taking you to the beach.” 

Tim’s eyes narrowed. Jason was serious about this. He glanced down at the case file again, still reluctant to up and leave his work behind. Bruce wouldn’t do it. He would persevere until he found the clues he needed no matter how much coffee he had to go through or how exhausted he was. Then he would act. Tim knew he and Bruce shared the same obsession about their cases, but he was trying to be less of a workaholic for Jason’s sake. “I’ll come with you if that hat stays here.” Where had Jason gotten such a hat and what possessed him to put it on willingly? Had he lost a bet with Roy? 

Jason laughed. “I wanted to see the look on your face. Now up. Your three minute countdown starts now.” 

Tim got out of the chair and stretched. “Just us at the beach?”

“Just us.”

“Good.” Tim kissed his cheek. Jason’s smile made his agreement worthwhile. He’d have to set him straight in the car though. Worse people than the Red Hood had tried to kidnap him before, either as Tim Drake or Red Robin. Just because they were a couple didn’t mean that Jason had an advantage over him. 

 

Tim stirred as a warm hand shook his shoulder. “Tim? We’re here. I can set up the umbrella and the beach blanket if you want to sleep more.” 

It took a few moments for Tim’s mind to catch up. He must have fallen asleep during their debate about if it was possible for Jason to kidnap him. It’d evolved into a discussion of Red Hood versus Red Robin, and then Tim remembered laying his head against the window… “Red Robin would,” he yawned, “still win.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and rubbed his eyes.

Jason snorted. “You’re still thinking about that?”

“I am.”

“Fine, it’s a challenge then. I’m going to kidnap you one day.” Jason got out of the car and opened the trunk to pull out the beach bag. Tim followed him. “Take the umbrella. And put on some sunblock so you don’t turn into a lobster. Fuck, the glare off your legs is going to blind me. You’ve got the pale, pasty nerd look going on.” He laughed and dodged Tim’s playful strike with the umbrella. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re not much darker than I am.” He could push the kidnapping topic further, but decided to let it drop. For now. They kicked off their shoes once they reached the sand. Couples and groups were clustered around the beach space closest to the parking lot or food vendors. Go a little further away in either direction and it was easy to find a peaceful spot. Tim picked a direction and soon found a good place. Close to the water, no shrieking children nearby. Just some teenage girls a few feet away who looked at Jason like he was the Messiah. Tim would have to show them who Jason belonged to. “How about here?”

“Looks good.” Jason dropped the beach bag onto the sand. Tim set up the umbrella while Jason rolled out the blanket, putting their towels on it. “Shirt off. I’ll help you with sunblock.”

Tim tugged off his shirt and sat down with his back to Jason. The girls were whispering to each other and being none too subtle in their blatant admiration. He lifted up his hair so Jason could get the back of his neck then took over to apply sunblock to his chest, arms, and legs. “What’s the worst sunburn you’ve ever gotten before?”

“Glove burn. My fingertips and forearms burned while the part of my hand covered by the glove stayed white. Yours?” 

Tim snorted as he pictured it. “Mine’s the classic ‘farmer’ tan. I fell asleep in the backyard reading. Everything covered by my shirt was white but the rest was red.” He twisted around to face Jason. “Your turn. Try not to make the girls behind us faint when you take off your shirt.” 

Jason grinned. “I am pretty sexy aren’t I?” He waved at the girls, who blushed, but didn’t look away for too long when the shirt came off. 

Tim couldn’t resist kissing him. “You are.” He moved to stand behind Jason. He was sorely tempted to write “Mine” in sunblock on his back, but imagined it wouldn’t go over too well.

Once both were thoroughly protected against the sun Jason tugged him towards the water. “Join me for a swim?”

Tim smoothed Jason’s hair down. As promised, the offensive hat hadn’t come to the beach with them. “Sure. Promise you’ll never wear an I <3 RR hat again though.”

Jason laughed. “Deal.” Without warning he grabbed Tim by the waist and flung him over his shoulder. 

“Jason!” Tim shrieked. The girls were now giggling at them. “Don’t you dare throw me in the water!” He pounded on his back, swearing viciously when Jason ran towards the waves instead of listening. “I’ll—!” A thorough dunking cut him off. Spluttering, Tim surfaced to glare at his boyfriend. “You,” he hissed. “You are in so much trouble.”

“Only if you catch me.” Jason tripped him back into the water. Laughing, he danced out of reach when Tim lunged at him. “Come get me, Timmy!” He splashed away so Tim could chase after him. Jason relied on strength and intimidation to get his way. Smaller than his elder brothers, Tim used speed and skill. So while Jason was stronger it didn’t stop Tim from tackling him off a sandbar and into an oncoming wave. Jason snagged him by the waist and rolled them under the water, playfully pinning Tim to the sand and kissing him before bringing them up to the surface. “I’ve caught you now.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Or do I have you?” He playfully pinched Jason’s nipple then shoved him back into the water. 

After swimming and walking the beach they returned to their spot for a drink. Jason rummaged in the bag to pull out his wallet. “I’m going to get us some ice cream. You want some?”

“Sure.” Tim scrubbed his body with his towel. “I’ll sit here and wait for you.” He flopped back on the blanket. He hadn’t wanted to admit it but he was feeling tired. The impromptu nap in the car hadn’t been enough for him. He’d close his eyes for a couple minutes while Jason waited in line… 

_That Evening_

“I’m glad you suggested we go to the beach today.” Tim squeezed Jason’s hand. “It was a lot of fun. I guess I needed something like that. Even though I did get a pretty awful sunburn.” He made a face as he looked at his sunburnt right hand and wrist. He’d shifted in his sleep and thrown his arm out from under the cover of the umbrella. “Also sorry for falling asleep on our beach date.”

Jason shook his head. “Don’t. You needed the rest.” He opened the trunk to put the beach bag back in, taking the umbrella from Tim. “So… back home? I imagine you’re ready to get back to your case.”

Honestly, Tim wasn’t quite ready to end this day yet. “Why don’t we go out for dinner first? Then we can head back to Gotham and I can work on the case again.” He had, at least, sent his information over to Bruce before leaving with Jason. He didn’t know if Bruce had gotten the breakthrough Tim hadn’t. Jason had confiscated his phone as soon as they got in the car.

“Sounds good. Wait, turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Turn around.”

Tim shrugged and obeyed. He glanced back when Jason whistled. “I just suggested we go on a dinner date and you’re whistling over my ass like some pervert?”

“I’m your boyfriend. I have a right to admire your ass. Which, for the record, I was not doing. Look at your legs. The backs of them are bright red. Think Red Robin red.” 

Tim frowned and twisted to see what Jason was talking about. Shit. It was his own stupid fault for only putting sunblock on once rather than reapplying after being in the water. While his brothers tanned, Tim always burned. “Great. Now I have two burns while you don’t have anything.” He huffed and turned to give Jason an accusing onceover. 

Jason patted Tim’s back. “I’ll rub aloe on you. And tease you about your lame burns,” he added as he slapped Tim’s ass.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Your jerk.”

Tim couldn’t deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and Tim’s sunburns are based off of personal experiences. I did have a very unfortunate glove tan after biking and when I was younger, I fell asleep at the beach and had my arm out on the sand. My sister and I are masters at getting really awkward/ridiculous sunburns.


End file.
